


You know what's up.

by Shorknado



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big boss gets cucked, Dildos, First Dates, Hand Jobs, Kaz gets a dildo stuck in his gay ass, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Meet-Cute, Venom is the msf medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: Kaz has the worst night of his life, made simultaneously better and worse by a hot doctor.





	1. Kinkshame the boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yall ever just wanna see big boss get cucked? Bcs i do.
> 
> Shout out to the fucker who started this i can see u bitch

Kaz realized two things. One, he was going to die of shame. And two, at least he could choose when he died.

After that realization, he lays in bed for at least five more more minutes before slowly heaving himself up, pulling his sweats up and tugging a shirt on. 

Kaz pulls shoes on, checks to make sure he has his wallet in his pocket before taking a deep breath. 

Kaz limps into the living room where Snake was sitting, hands tapping away at his game. Some online third person stealth game, Kaz didn't really ask about Snake's hobbies. He doesn't even move when Kaz sidles behind him, leaning on the couch.

"I need you to take me to the hospital," Kaz says, somehow managing to keep his voice steady.

Snake's single eye flicks over to Kaz, running up and down his body.

"What's wrong," He asks as he looks back at the screen. Kaz can faintly hear his team mates bitching at him.

"Tell you in the car," 

Snake nods and immediately exits the game, pulling out his single earpiece and getting to his feet, stretching. Despite the mans build, he's barely eye level with Kaz. Something he holds over Snake's head very easily.

Snake takes the keys from the chain and opens the door to the balcony, leaping down to the first story and getting in the car. Kaz takes the stairs, slowly and painfully.

Snake is giving him what counts as a concerned look as Kaz gingerly sits in the car. Snake backs up and drives the unfortunately familiar route to the hospital.

"So are you dying or what?"

Kaz sighs, it was coming eventually. At least he only had to tell two people.

"I got a dildo stuck in my ass,"

There's a very long, very heavy silence.

"Hnn, in your ass?"

Kaz wants to open the car door and toss himself into traffic.

"Yeah,"

Snake is staring ahead, his face is impassive.

"Like, right now?"

"Fucking yes Snake there's a dildo stuck up my asshole right now what more is there." 

Snake is silent, then he snorts. There's another snort and soon Snake is wheezing with laughter. The car swerves and Kaz lets out an angry huff.

"A dildo, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up."

The rest of the ride is filled with silence. Every few seconds Snake will glance over and smirk at Kaz. 

Kaz is ready for his shame to consume him and kill him, but u fortunately the ride isn't over. They pull into a spot near the entrance. It's currently two at night, so there's no one inside but the nurses and some guy missing a toe. Kaz wishes he were him. 

He limps sadly to the nurses station, trying to think of what to say. He was to busy pouting in the car to put together a plan.

"What's the problem hun?" The nice lady asks, and before Kaz can even open his mouth Snake chimes in, shit eating grin on his face.

"Kaz here got a dildo stuck up his ass,"

Kaz groans and looks down. The Secretary is unfazed and simply hands Kaz a bunch of forms. 

"Well since its not life threatening could you fill these out? The doctor will be right with you,"

"Thanks," Kaz mumbles and limps to a chair, followed closely by a snickering Snake.

Kaz flips the man off and begins filling out the papers angrily. He hopes the nurse isn't cute because then he can't come back.

Snake is shuffling beside him, tilting his head to and fro like a dog.

"Kaz...do you hear that?"

Kaz pauses his writing and listens, there's a very faint, but very much audible buzzing sound. As if tonight couldn't get any worse.

"It's still on," He replies, refusing to look at Snake.

"....still on?"

Kaz slams the pen down on the completed form and clip board, he turns to glare at Snake.

"The dildo in my ass is vibrating." 

Snake gets up and very graciously excuses himself to laugh his ass off in the other room while Kaz passes the papers back the the secretary and takes his seat.

He can't even feel his ass anymore. He's so tired. All he wanted to do was jack off and pass out. Now he was stuck in what was definitely a ring of hell, and he would never live this down.

"Kazuhira Miller?" A voice calls from the front and Kaz looks up. He can feel his stomach drop, of course the doctor was hot.

Kaz gets to his feet and sadly limps towards the Doctor, might as well make the most of this. He didn't see a wedding ring.

He smirks at the doctor, who stood a few inches taller than him and tried to look more put together than he feels

"That's me," 

The doctor gives him a friendly smile and turns, "Come this way Mr. Miller. We can get this sorted out quickly."

Kaz is lead to a small room with a bunch of xray equipment. The doctor gestures for him to stand near one of the machines.

"So we're going to have to take an xray of your rectal cavity to see how far the dildo is inside before we can proceed, is that ok?"

Kaz's smirk fades and he can feel himself blush heavily. At least the man was being straight forward about this.

"Sure thing," 

The doctor looks Kaz up and down, tapping his chin in thought.

"You might have to take off your pants, I'll get you a gown,"

The man leaves and Kaz is forced to listen to the soft hum of the silicone cock inside him. Its not that weird to flirt with a doctor in this state is it? Probably not. Besides, the guy looked good. Maybe around thirty-five, and Kaz recently had his thirtieth birthday so he was right in the ball park for eligible hook up. 

Kaz already looked single enough, and considering the dildo probably came off as gay. He might have a shot at getting a date, or some sort of dignity left.

The door opens and the man returns, holding a light blue hospital gown in his hands. Kaz takes it from him and kicks his shoes off, bringing his hands to the band of his sweatpants.

"I'll wait outside!" The doctor suddenly says, backing away to the door, "Just uh, let me know when you're done," He adds, closing the door again.

Kaz laughs and finshes tugging his pants and boxers off. Folding them and slipping the gown on over his shirt. He slides off his watch and pauses.

"Hey Doc, I'm done!" 

The door opens and Kaz watches him return. Kaz flashes him one of his signature smirks, "You never gave me a name, Doc."

"Oh sorry, my friends call me Venom,"

What kind of cool ass name was that? Sure, peace was pretty cool to have but did some parent really name their kid Venom? 

"Well nice to meet you, Venom," Kaz winks, but knows the effect is lost due to his sunglasses.

"The pleasures all mine. Can you please stand over here by the machine and spread your legs a bit," 

Kaz dutifully does as he's told, trying not to make a face as he positions himself and the dick in his ass moves. Venom moves a screen in front of his pelvis and flips a few dials.

"Please stay as still as possible. I know you wanna get out of here quick, so let's get a clear image,"

Kaz swallows and forces himself still, better to expedite this whole embarrassing process. The machine hums to life and presumably takes an x-ray of Kaz's dumb gay dick filled ass.

"The image should take about ten minutes to develop, until then you can wait in the room next door,"

Kaz awkwardly shuffles to the next room as Venom leaves to go develop his newest hubris. He swings his feet onto the reclined bed and lays back, waiting for the results. 

The door bangs open an Snake saunters in, holding four Snickers bars.

"How's your ass?"

"Can I have one?" Kaz ignores Snake's stupid question and catches the candy bar thrown at him. Immediately opening it and promptly devouring it.

"This is the worst night of my life, Snake." Kaz sighs and leans back on the bed, staring dejectedly at the ceiling.

Before Snake can give some dumb response the door opens again and Venom walks in, holding the xray.

"Snake fuck off," Kaz says quickly sitting up.

"No I wanna see what's in your ass,"

"Sir, if Mr. Miller doesn't want you present I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside," Venom interrupts sternly. He and Snake share a look before Snake shrugs and gets to his feet, shuffling out of the room.

"Sorry about that. He's my roommate and my ride home," Kaz explains as Venom places the xray on the light screen.

"It's fine, happens all the time,"

Kaz almost misses what the man says as he stares at the xray. That was certainly a dildo shoved up his ass.

"So the dildo is..." For the first time Venom's unshakable professionalism falls and Kaz swears he can see a slight tint on the man's cheeks, "well its in there. If you're willing we can maneuver it into a lower positions, and remove it without further difficulties. There's no sign of bleeding or tearing so we will just need to inject a light anesthesia to the area before removal."

Kaz nods, trying to understand what he was being told.

"So are you going to put your fingers in my ass?" 

Kaz is surprised to see Venom look away, ears and neck becoming bright red,

"If you're uncomfortable with that we can remove it ano-"

"No!" Kaz holds his hands up in a stop motion, he can't afford to have ass surgery, "Its fine I just...wanted to know."

Venom nods and turns to some cabinets, pulling out supplies. Namely a jar of lube, a needle and gloves.

"Can you roll onto your back?" 

Kaz does so, taking a deel breath and trying to calm down. So what a hot doctors about to finger him, its fine.

"I'm going to apply a local anesthetic, it will sting a bit. After that you can roll onto your back," He says calmly as he disinfect an area on Kaz's ass.

"Don't miss the view too much," Kaz responds, wincing slightly at the needle but feeling his very tense ass slowly relax. Kaz returns to his position and looks at Venom expectantly. 

"I'm going to apply gentle pressure to your abdomen to move the dildo to a lower position. If you feel pain or discomfort let me know," Venoms voice is so soothing Kaz relaxes into this bed, nodding in response. He watches Venom move to his side and tug a pair of gloves on.

The feeling of the doctors warm hands on on Kaz's stomach should not turn him on so much. Especially not considering the current situation.

Actually no, a guy horny enough to shove a dildo up his ass is surely horny enough to get aroused at a hot doctor feeling up his abdomen. 

"Do you work out?" Venom suddenly asks, warm hands pressing down on Kaz's stomach.

"Yeah, wanna feel my sweet pecs too?" Kaz responds in a light flirty voice, grinning up at Venom.

"No thank you. Your form doesn't suggest you would have such defined abs."

Kaz actually feels his cheeks warm at the compliment, he clears his throat and looks away. Silently allowing the man to continue feeling him up for a few more minutes.

"Alright Mr. Miller I think I've moved it into a lower lying position." Venom steps back and, oh god, he's going for the lube. Is Kaz hadn't been given a local anaesthetic he would be tense as fuck.

"This is going to be a little...," He clears his throat and covers three fingers with lube, "well awkward. If you want to stop at any point please let me know."

Kaz simply nods, afraid to speak.

"....Sorry but I need a verbal agreement before I can begin," 

Kaz groans, " Yeah I consent to awkward fingering just...get to work," He mumbles, hiding his face with his hands.

"Sorry, company policy," Venom takes a new position at the foot of the bed, unlubed hand on Kaz's knee, "Spread you legs please,"

Kaz's boner faded a long time ago, but despite the numbness he could feel it twitching back to life. He obediently opens his legs and waits.

"Did you...do any preparation before inserting the dildo?" Venom asks from above him. At least he sounded s little embarrassed too.

"Yeah...lube and fingers," Kaz mumbles into his hands,

"Ok good. I'm going to begin now," Venom says and, fuck Kaz can vaguely feel the press of the mans slick gloved fingers through the drug induced numbness.

God the doctor had nice hands. His other is resting just below his belly button, gently pushing down. Kaz bites his lip.

Don't moan, don't moan, please do not moan at the strange but really hot doctor with fingers deep in his dumb ass.

The two fingers inside him twitch slightly and Kaz lets out a faint whimper. 

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

Kaz holds back a scream of anguish. Of course he heard it, of course.

"No, keep going," Kaz's voice is strained, but he moves his hands enough to offer the man a comforting smile and fuck he looks really good between Kaz's legs.

Kaz turns his gaze up to the ceiling, maybe if he pretends to be somewhere else he won't pop a boner.

He looks down and, thank good no boner. Maybe the anesthetic will keep him from getting hard, and having to blacklist himself from this hospital.

"S-so are you married? Wife and kids and a Subaru?" Kaz asks, watching the doctor closely. Might as well look at the guy knuckle deep.

"No," 

He doesn't sound angry, but the response is very clipped.

"Oh why not? Handsome guy like you probably gets hit on by all the ladies," 

Kaz can't believe he actually made this situation even more awkward and uncomfortable.

"I'm gay,"

Oh. Kaz feels his entire face burn and he looks away. Solid ten with fingers already inserted and he was gay? Kaz had to get his number. His embarrassment over the situation was not strong enough to keep him from a catch when he saw one.

Unfortunately, Kaz couldn't think of a witty response, and just nods. As if on cue he feels a faint, yet pleasurable pressure in his ass and holds back a moan.

Not infront of the hot gay doctor, please.

"I think I got it. This may feel a bit weird," Venom has such a a nice voice. Its so deep and man it would sound really good moaning Kaz's name wouldn't it.

Kaz nods, and looks away. Letting out a shuddering breath and trying to relax. 

When Venom pulls the dildo out Kaz can't hold in a very soft moan. Thankfully, if Venom heard he didn't respond. The humming stops and Kaz refuses to look up, letting his legs drop.

"Was it vibrating the whole time?" Kaz can hear him slipping the gloves off.

"Yeah," 

There's a very palpable silence and Kaz pushes himself to a sitting position. Finally looking at Venom, who sets his clothing down at the foot of the bed.

"I'll go get your boyfriend, let him know you're ok," 

Boyfriend? Oh fuck he cannot mean Snake.

"He's not my boyfriend! We just...uh live together, like, as room mates,"

Venom gives him a slightly skeptical look.

"If we were dating I would not have a dildo stuck up my ass."

There's a beat of silence before the doctor laughs. It's such a wonderful sound, Kaz could listen to it all day.

"You got me there, do you want me to bring him in anyway?"

"No,"

Venom raises on eyebrow.

"Have you seen that guy he won't let me live this down,"

Venom laughs and takes a seat next yo Kaz. Pulling out a clipboard and writing some medical stuff down.

"There's no bleeding or tearing, so you won't need to see a surgeon today. If you feel anything wrong please come in and get a follow up check in. Otherwise you're free to walk out, and you'll get your bill in the mail," 

Kaz nods, knowing he would have to wrestle that bill from Snake or he would frame it.

Venom passes him a paper and gets to his feet, "Its been a pleasure working with you Mr. Miller." 

"Pleasures all mine," Kaz says with a flirty smirk. Venom rolls his eyes and turns to leave.

"Wait!" Venom stops and looks back, eyes alight with curiosity.

"C-can I get your number? I know dinner usually comes first, but hey its on me!"

Venom smiles at Kaz, and he can feel his knees go weak even as he's sitting.

"You already have it," he says, voice dropping to a flirty bass, before he opens the door and leaves.

Kaz looks down at the paper, just below all the medical jargon is a clear phone number with the message, 'dinners on me'

Kaz grins, at least today wasn't all bad.


	2. Dildo adventures 2: electric bogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could i write a fic based on getting a dildo stuck in kazs ass and not write any smut?

"You seem awfully cheery,"

Snake's voice cut through the silence of the car as the two made their way back home. Kaz had the dildo, lovingly placed in a plastic bag by a nurse, shoved out of sight near his feet. He was tapping his fingers and fidgeting excitedly. He actually got that cute doctors number. Kaz regrets not bothering to bring his phone, but it would be a bit forward to text the guy so soon.

"So you know the doctor that saw me,"

Snake lets out a grunt of affirmation, Kaz can't help but unfold the note with flourish.

"He gave me his number," 

Kaz can barely hold back his grin as Snake glances over, having to turn his head almost completely due to his missing eye. Kaz never understand why he doesn't just wear a fake eye, the patch gets a lot more questions.

"His number huh?" Snake repeats, mildly amused, "You gonna call?"

Kaz scoffs as Snake looks back to the road, "Of course I am! That guy was a 10 and we already hit like 6th base in there!"

Snake's hand is a blur and before Kaz can even pull away the man has snatched the paper and...What the fuck.

"Snake are you fucking kidding me spit that out what the hell?"

Kaz lunges at Snake, causing the car to swerve a bit, but Snake easily holds him off with one arm, chewing thoroughly.

"Snake you bitch did you really just eat that? I didn't even put it in my phone!"

There's a gulping sound from Snake and Kaz can see his shit eating grin from his seat.

"Tasty!"

Kaz huffs and sits back in his seat, crossing his arms and glaring at the road. There goes his chance to get laid, working as a budget analysis for a shitty small company only got weird single soccer moms and gray hairs hitting on him. Snake pulls into the drive and Kaz gets out of the car before it can even shut off, making his way angrily upstairs. 

He violently tugs on the door to find it locked.

"What's the password?" Snake's voice sounds from inside. Figures that freak parkoured his way up. This is Kaz's punishment for finding a roomie on Craig's list.

"Snake if you don't let me in I'm taking my name off the lease,"

The door swings open. Kaz wordlessly flips Snake off as he stomps to his room and throws himself on his bed. Tossing the dildo under the bed and out of sight.

Kaz picks up his phone and thinks, he works with numbers all day. It can't be too hard to remember ten of them.

He types in what he thinks might be the correct number and the most formal text message he's ever sent. Then he waits.

He sets the phone down. Then picks it up, scrolling through Facebook for all of two seconds before setting it down again. He rolls over in bed, back to the phone. Then rolls back over and picks it up again holding it and staring at his lock screen.

This was absolutely pathetic. It was five in the damn morning, he hadn't been able to jack off, Snake ate the phone number he got, and he didn't even work tomorrow.

His phone vibrates, the stupid call tone from the game and and Snake played rang out and Kaz felt his stomach drop. He opened the message.

Kaz: Hey Venom this is Kaz from earlier, hope this is the right number.

Unknown: yes this is venom (: you should really be asleep miller it's late.

Kaz almost throws up. He sets the phone down and takes a deep breath. He guessed the number right holy shit he was going to get laid sometime in the near future despite his psychotic roommates cock blocking. Kaz picks his phone back up and rolls onto his stomach, typing out a reply. It's not too soon to ask for a dinner date right?

Kaz: So are you busy tomorrow/later today? We could go get coffee or some food

The reply comes almost immediately, as if he was waiting by his phone too.

Hot Doctor: im not busy later today. we could meet around 2 near the starbucks (:

Kaz: Shouldn't you sleep in more since you're working 3rds? You'll go gray faster.

Hot Doctor: i dont sleep (:

Kaz laughs softly, he feels the last few hours catching up and knows he's going to pass out soon.

Kaz: Well I do, goodnight Venom. See you soon ;)

He sets an alarm for 1 and plugs his phone in, setting it on the night stand. Then promptly falls asleep.

Kaz slams his hand on the dismiss button as his phones stupid alarm blares. The sun in the window is far to bright in one eye as his sunglass lay lopsided om his face. He tugs them off and sits up with a low groan. His back hurts and he needs get ready for his date.

He slides out of bed, and opens his door squinting down the small hallway to see if Snake was in the living room doing weird shit. Thankfully nothing.

Kaz quietly enters the bathroom and washes his face. Beginning his meticulous morning routine of styling his hair for five minutes. He grimaces at the thought of Venom seeing him with his hair so messy. First impressions mean a lot.

He exits the bathroom after his usual five minutes, still no sign of Snake, and returns into his room to find adequate clothing. Namely nice pants that hug his ass, a tight v-neck, and a jacket. It was chilly out.

Kaz slides his sunglasses on once again and picks up his phone. There were two unread texts from Venom.

Hot Doctor: night kaz, dont get anything else stuck up your ass d:

Hot Doctor: i can pick you up at your place btw, you live pretty close to me

Kaz frowns, now that he thought about it Snake might have taken the car with him to whatever he does when he's not around.

Kaz: Actually could you pick me up? My room mate is using the car. Also how do you know my address??

He pockets his phone and walks into the living room, glancing out the window to see that the car was indeed gone and that Snake's boots were nowhere to be found. Kaz shrugs and grabs a banana, jumping into the counter to eat it as he gets another text.

Hot Doctor: i read it on your file sorry ill be there in 5 mins (:

Well that explains that. Normally Kaz would find it odd, but it's probably normal to notice that the guy he had fingered was within booty call distance. Kaz tosses the peel into the trash and makes his way downstairs, giddy with excitement. He waves at the little old lady and her dog and stands outside the doors, leaning against the wall casually. It was brisk out, but the sun was bright and the clouds fluffy. A good day for a lunch date with the guy who fingered him like nine hours ago.

A red jeep suddenly pulls into the lot and Kaz pushes off the wall, walking toward it. He can't help but grin at the car, somehow unexpected but fitting, as he jumps in the passenger seat. Venom was sitting in the drivers side and gives Kaz a long appraising look.

"Nice car," Kaz says, pulling the seatbelt on.

"Thanks, you look different when you're not in the ER,"

Kaz laughs as Venom pulls out of the lot. Take Me On was playing softly on the radio and he was tapping his fingers against the wheel, both hands at ten and two.

"Yeah if I knew I was going to meet someone so good looking I'd have put a bit more effort into my appearance," Kaz discreetly looks Venom up and down. He looked pretty good without his lab coat on, no doubt the guy worked out.

"I dunno the sweat pants, sex hair combination looked really good on you,"

Kaz feels his cheeks become warm and he looks out the window, "You will not believe what my roommate did on the way back,"

A shitty transition, but Venom lets out an interested hum.

"So I show him I got your number, y'know prove to him that even in the most dire situation I have more game than him,"

Venom laughs at that, but makes no further comment.

"And the fucker straight up takes the paper and eats it!"

Venom falls deathly silent, a slight smile on his lips.

"He ate it?"

"Yeah he just shoved it in his mouth and swallowed it for some weird reason. I was pissed at the time, but y'know its actually pretty funny,"

Venom is now snickering quietly to himself, shaking his head.

"If I hadn't met your roommate I wouldn't believe you, but he was a weird one," Venom pulls into an empty parking spot near the Starbucks and shuts off the engine. He unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to face Kaz, who was just unbuckling his own.

"Any other plans besides coffee?" 

Kaz fights off the urge to say road head and instead offers the man a flirty smile, "We could walk around, talk a bit. Get to know each other more personally." 

Venom smiles back and opens his door, Kaz copies and hops out of the jeep, slamming the door behind them as Venom clicks the doors locked. Kaz sidles up next to him, he didn't notice how tall the man was compared to him last night. It was only a few inches, but it made him all the more attractive.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Kaz asks, starting the small talk as they make their way down the street. Close enough to brush shoulders.

"I specialize in removing things from pretty boys asses," 

Kaz chokes on his own spit at the calm reply and gives Venom a small shove.

"I mean for real jerk,"

Venom shrugs, waving a hand dismissively, "Really just general stuff. Stitches, bone setting, surgeries, stuff you would see on Scrubs. You?"

"Oh I specialize in getting things stuck up my ass," Kaz replies without hesitation. He notices some one glance up at them as they pass, but ignores it.

"Didn't take you for a cam boy, but I think I could see it,"

Venom was far too good and dry sarcasm. The fuckers face barely twitched.

"I'm kidding about the ass thing god. I do budget analysis for a small company and during tax season I work as a tax preparer on the side," 

Venom is silent, Kaz looks over to see the man giving him a long, slightly skeptical look. Kaz frowns. 

"What?"

"You don't look like you'd be a paper pusher with a math job,"

 

Kaz is tempted to shove him again, but instead just holds open the door to Starbucks. Venom walks in and Kaz takes a not as discreet as before look at the mans ass. It was nice, the lab coat did have some drawbacks.

"Well this nerd is particularly loaded, so I can get you're drink,"

"You called yourself the nerd, not me," 

They stand in line side by side until its there turn. Kaz orders chai tea for himself and looks over at Venom.

"Can I get a medium black coffee with six shots of expresso, and whip cream," 

Kaz is entirely sure he and the cashier are giving Venom the same look of utter disgust. The cashier shrugs, and punches it in. Droning out the total as Kaz passes his card over.

"You're going to die," Kaz says after giving the lady their names and taking the card back.

"Nah, I drink it like that all the time,"

"Jesus how are you not dead?"

Venom shrugs and takes his drink when his name is called, sipping it without expression. Kaz makes a disgusted face and take his own drink, walking back outside.

"So where did you go to college?" Venom asks, one arm slowly sliding around Kaz's waist and resting on his slight hip. Kaz raises and eyebrow, and takes a long sip.

"Columbia University,"

"You went to an Ivy League school, and live with a roommate?" Venom asks, shaking his head and laughing to himself, "that why you asked me out? Need someone to pay off your debts?"

"Fuck off, my dad paid for it, and I got a scholarship." There's a pause and Kaz really takes in Venom's words.

"Did you just accuse me of being a gold digger?"

The man looks away and takes a nonchalant sip of coffee. Kaz thinks about pulling away and pouting, but he likes the way Venom's hand is gently massaging his side.

"It's ok if you are a gold digger," Venom offers after a long minute of silence. Kaz tries not to feel guilty anf nudges the mans firm side.

"I'm just giving you a hard time, I'm not here for your money, Venom," Kaz hesitates, then decides he might as well say it, "I'm here because I am not letting the guy who pulled a still vibrating dildo out of my ass get away."

Venom chokes on his drink, his laugh is deep and Kaz leans in to hear it better.

"So now I'm your booty call?" 

Kaz sees his opportunity, he leans into Venom's side and rests his head on the mans shoulder, allowing his sunglasses to slide down ever so slightly so Venom can see his eyes. He flutters his lashes and offers a uncharacteristic shy smile.

"If you want to be I won't complain..." He says, voice low and sultry.

The hand at his waist tightens, and Venom stops walking. Kaz looks around, it was mid afternoon on a Thursday. The streets had a few pedestrians, and some kids loitering around after school. He feels a tug on his hip and Venom pulls him into an adjacent alley, pressing him against the wall. They were just out of sight from any onlookers, Kaz can feel his pulse race. Venom places an elbow against the wall beside his head and leans in close, looking into Kaz's eyes. Kaz licks his lips, noticing how Venom's eyes flicker down and offers an easy smile. 

"Are you being serious," Venom asks, voice low and husky. Kaz shivers at the sound, and leans against the wall. Tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. 

"Of course,"

The hand by Kaz's head moves to gently brush his chin and Venom moves in closer. They're lips are just barely touching, and Kaz refuses to pull away.

"May I?" 

"Please," 

Venom presses his lips against Kaz, its soft and sweet despite the rising tension in the air. Venom pulls slightly back after the chaste kiss before pressing back. Harder now. Venom's tongue darts out and presses against Kaz's lower lip. Kaz pushes forward and happily opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. Free hand going up to grip Venoms short cropped hair and pull him closer. He tastes like coffee and Kaz can't get enough.

Venom pulls back, pressing a final soft kiss to Kaz before moving out of range. They're both panting slightly, and Kaz feels the pent up energy from last night return.

"My room mates out." Kaz finally says after a few moments of quiet staring. Venom's eyes flicker up and down Kaz's body and he nods, understanding the double entendre.

Venom steps back, and Kaz takes a sip from his tea. They look at each other for a minute, before Venom inclines his head and the exit the alley. Quietly and quickly heading to where they were parked. Kaz can feel his stomach twist in arousal and nerves. He gets in the car and tugs his seatbelt on as Venom starts it.

"Why is take me on playing again?" 

"I like it"

Kaz somehow cant find anything else to say to that, so he nods and looks out the window. That is until he feels Venoms warm hand rest on his knee. Kaz manges not to jump. The hand comforts some of Kaz's nerves.

They pull into the lot and Kaz jumps out, leading Venom upstairs. He fumbles with the key slightly but unlocks the door and pulls the larger man in.

And just like that Kaz is pressed against the wall as soon as the door closes. His jacket is pushed down to his elbows and Venom drags his tongue up Kaz's neck. Kaz leans his head back and lets out a soft almost gasp, enjoying the press of Venom's lips.

"If I go to far tell me to stop," Venom growls into his ear, voice husky and low.

"S-stop what?" Kaz can't help his slight stutter as Venom pushes his cold hands under Kaz's shirt. Running over his toned stomach.

Venom laughs to himself and pulls back to look Kaz in the eye, coy smile on his face, "I can get a bit...chatty."

Kaz nods, whatever Venom wanted to throw at him so be it. Kaz could take it.

Venom kisses him again, their teeth clack and Kaz happily moans into the kiss when the other man pushes his knee between Kaz's legs. Allowing him to grind on it like a horny teen at a party. 

"Keep moaning like that and I might have to fuck you right here," Venom whispers against Kaz's lips, causing him to shudder at the thought.

"You should really get a room,"

Kaz lets out a very strangled gasp of terror and jerks back, slamming his head into the wall. He looks over Venom's shoulder to see a unimpressed Snake holding a banana. Venom's cheeks are turning slightly pink and Kaz bites his lip.

"When did you get back?" Kaz asks casually, as if he wasn't currently grinding his dick against another mans thigh with his shirt hiked up to damn nipples.

"I left to get taco bell, it took six minutes." And with that Snake essentially deepthroats the banana and walks into his room, closing the door behind him. Venom and Kaz share a long quiet look. Kaz is not about to let himself get cock blocked by Snake.

"My rooms down the hall," Kaz whispers. 

Venom smiles and pulls away slowly, allowing Kaz to take the lead. Kaz kicks his shoes off and quickly makes his way to his room, Snake was going to pay for that.

He tosses his jacket on the bed, but before he can turn Venom's strong arms wrap around him. Trailing slowly down his chest as the man peppers kisses along Kaz's neck. 

"Only a bit of kissing and you're already so hard," He whispers against Kaz's neck, hands skillfully undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Kaz lets out a whine when Venom just barely runs his hand over Kaz's hard dick, jerking his hips forward.

"Don't rush things," The teasing tone sends shivers down Kaz's spine and he nods, and holds in a whine as Venom pulls away.

Kaz turns and places his hands on the other mans belt. Leaning in and gently kissing his neck. Kaz slowly unbuckles the belt, nuzzling Venom's neck before pulling back to meet the mans eyes. He purposefully licks his lips, and sinks to his knees, pressing light kisses along Venom's chest and stomach until his face to face with the mans dick, intentions clear.

Venom seems to have other plans, he kneels down and leans in close, pressing a chaste a sweet kiss to Kaz's lips.

"I can tell you're not really into sucking dick, Kaz. Why don't you get on the bed so we can do something you really want." 

Kaz is stunned for a few seconds but nods and tugs his pants off before sitting on his bed. Venom follows, taking his own pants off before running his hands up Kaz's thighs. 

"Where do you keep your lube?"

Kaz's heart starts racing in anticipation. He could tell Venom had a big dick, the thought of it fucking him already had Kaz drooling.

"Bottom drawer," 

Venom leans over and opens the nightstand, fishing out the tube of lube.

"Condoms?"

"Nah. I'm clean, are you?" 

Venom nods, setting the lube on the desk and returning to kissing Kaz neck.

"Should have known a slut like you would want to get filled up,"

Kaz's breath catches in his throat. Venom's low growl and words went straight to his dick. Thats what he meant about being chatty, huh.

Venom pushes him down onto the bed and pulls off his brief, running his nails roughly down Kaz's thigh. Kaz whimpers softly at the pain and pleasure from the rough touches. He hears the pop of the lid and watches Venom pour a generous amount of lube onto three fingers, a hint of deja vu flows over him.

"If I hadn't been so numb from the anesthesia I would have popped a boner last night," Kaz says, humorous smile an his face.

Venom grins back and leans down, gently kissing Kaz's cheek.

"Don't think I didn't hear the way you moaned when I had my fingers up your ass,"

Kaz's breath hitches slightly, he figured Venom heard it but hearing him say it was incredibly fucking hot.

"This time you don't have to be quiet, I want to hear you scream for me, Kaz"

Kaz shudders and nods, he's never been so turned on in his life. 

The slick fingers cause him go shiver slightly when they touch his skin, but he lets out a low moan when Venom pushes two in. He uses his free hand to hike one of Kaz's legs over his shoulder, and presses a few gentle kisses to his thigh.l before tugging Kaz's shirt up and kissing along his stomach and chest.

Kaz lets out soft gasps and moans, he wasn't typically very vocal in bed, but he could tell Venom was enjoying the view and sounds, so he allowed himself the indulgence. Venom adds a third finger and Kaz absolutely melts. He's so pent up from earlier he wants nothing more than to get absolutely rammed by this man.

He hears a slight laugh from above and Kaz realizes he might have said that out loud. Venom pulls his fingers out to Kaz's disdain, and grabs the lube again.

"Get on your knees," 

Kaz obey instantly. He feels the man shuffle around more, but doesn't turn around. He's practically shaking in anticipation.

He moans when he feels Venom's slick, hard dick press against his ass.

And it stays there. Unmoving.

"Venom," Kaz whines, shaking his ass pathetically, "hurry up and fuck me,"

Venom's hand slowly run down his back, resting lightly on his hips, he feels the man move forward, his lips press the shell of Kaz's ear.

"If you want it so bad, you do it" Kaz shivers, a tiny whimper escapes him," Fuck yourself on my cock, Kaz," 

Kaz moans fully and ducks his head down, his entire body felt warm. He slowly pushes back onto Venom's dick. God the guy was big, Kaz lets out a few soft whimpers and a slow breath when Venom is all the way inside. He can hear Venom's soft moans above him and he wiggles his ass slightly. Enjoying the sharp intake of breath.

Kaz waits a full minutes before slowly moving forward until the the tip was in, then pushing back. As hard as it was for Kaz he manages to set a brutally slow pace. Enjoying the slow and slick slide of Venom's cock inside him, and the quiet pants of the man above him. When Kaz shook his ass just right he could feel Venom's hips twitch. It was nice to know Kaz wasn't the only one getting worked up over all of this.

"Venom...please," Kaz whines, voice low and desperate. That was all he needed for Venom's control to break.

Venom pulls out and flips Kaz onto his back, "You're so good at fucking yourself why don't you let me do it for you."

Kaz lets out a weird desperate noise of anticipation as Venom throws his legs over his shoulder and thrusts into Kaz as hard as he can.

Venom moans, loud and long while Kaz let's out a garbled scream. Venom begins thrusting in, mumbling quiet praises under his breath. Kaz desperately reaches for Venom, running his nails down the mans back as his every hot deep thrust sent sparks of pleasure through his entire body.

Kaz can barely hear himself crying out Venom's name through his moans or the downright filthy things he was begging Venom to do to him in Japanese. Kaz was getting close, he wanted to cum so bad. He was begging for it, he wanted Venom to touch him.

And then he feels Venom's slightly sticky hand on his cock, and the cool silicon of something else. Before Kaz can look down he hears a familiar buzz and his vision practically goes white. He lets out what could constitute as a scream of pleasure if it weren't so throaty and arches his back. He hears Venom curse above him as Kaz tenses, fingernails digging into the mans skin and Kaz finally cums. 

Venom is moaning softly above him, two more shallow thrusts and he growls Kaz's name he cums inside Kaz, unable to pull out. Kaz let's out a soft whimper and tries to pul away from the hand holding the vibrating dildo against his dick. It's too much, he tenses again. Another wave of pleasure washes over him, but all he can do it whimper into Venom pulls his hand away and the buzzing stops.

Venom lets Kaz's legs fall from his shoulders and Kaz looks up at Venom. The mans face is flushed, and his eyes are bright with energy. Its a good look for him.

Venom pulls out and Kaz moans at the feeling of jizz dripping out of his ass. Its a weird, but pleasurable feeling he missed more than he'd admit.

"You good?" Venom asks, slightly breathless above him.

Kaz nods, and swallows the embarrassing amount of drool building up in his mouth.

"I have never felt better," 

Venom smiles, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Round two?"

"Maybe after a second date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >;3


End file.
